To Face the Fear
by Sammie-x
Summary: Sequel of Love of my Life, my Soul Mate. Hogwarts is over, and Hermione, Draco, Harry and the others are stepping out into the real world. Friendship, Love, lies, secrets and betrayals can happen, but it is how Hermione faces her fears in order to live her life to the fullest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back. This has taken me a while to update but the real world has been a nightmare due to how ridiculous I have been. I have attempted to write this chapter so many times, but working 2/3 jobs and studying took away all my free time. But now I have some time on my hands, I am now able to update.**

**Those wanting to read this story, this is a sequal of "Love of my life, my Soul Mate", so I suggest reading it first before continuing on with this one. **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter one: Out in the Open

I was sitting in the kitchen of my parents…I'm sorry, my house, reading the Daily Prophet. Plastered on the front page of the paper was a picture of Draco and I on our first public date in Hogsmede at the end of final year at Hogwarts.

**HAS THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE TAKEN THE GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS OFF THE MARKET? HAS MISS GRANGER LOST HER SANITY?**

I slammed the paper down in a fury. That bloody woman Rita Skeeter, sticking her nose into my business one more time. I headed over to the study in the house a pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and sat to write a letter.

_Miss Skeeter._

_You and I have crossed paths once again. In case you have forgotten of our deal we made in my fourth year, I think the Ministry would love to find out about you being an unregistered animagus. Please stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours._

_Hermione Granger_.

I folded the letter up and called over my new owl called Sapphire and handed her the letter. She nibbled my finger out of affection and flew out of the open study window. That woman was all I could think of as I paced around my house in order to calm myself down. She aggravates me so much, what gives her the right to spy on people like she does? Nothing! If she doesn't stop I will be writing a letter to the ministry and exposure her to everyone. Next thing I knew I heard a loud sound and saw Ginny standing in my living room.

"Hermione!" She cried out.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why are you not ready? Today is graduation and we have to be at Hogwarts in four hours!" Ginny exclaimed. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Four hours? Ginny it will not take me that long to get ready," I pointed out to her as I sat down at my desk looking at the pile of job application forms, and selecting on to fill out.

"You can't be serious…Hermione Granger, you promised weeks ago that you were going to help me get ready!" Ginny said her voice slightly raised. I turned to look at her an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on my lips. Ginny narrowed her eyes at me.

"Just because you are with him, does not mean you can smirk like him."

I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up. I think Ginny has suffered enough so I grabbed her arm and apparated to Ginny and Harry's apartment. As soon as we arrived, Ginny grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room, where it looked as if it has been ransacked. My mouth fell open in shock as I observed the scene.

"Ginny what happened here?" I asked her, my eyes not being able leave the site. How can such a tiny girl create such a mess?

"I couldn't find anything nice to wear that won't clash with my hair," Ginny said sheepishly.

"Ginny you have lots of nice things to wear. So hurry up and just choose one." I replied bluntly as I tried to make my way over to her bed in order to take a seat.

"I know Hermione, but this is graduation, and I want to look nice for Harry you know. Today is a special day," Ginny muttered quietly, but I still heard her. My eyes widened when I realised what she meant. Were my best friends finally at that stage in their relationship? I had not even realised, but to be honest they have been together through so much. "I know what you are thinking Hermione, but I am ready, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind." Ginny continued speaking louder this time.

"Ginny I wasn't going to say anything. But I am proud of you that you didn't rush into the more physical side of your relationship straight away. What is Ron going to say?" I asked, as I watched Ginny flick through her wardrobe.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't care that Ron has to say. This is between Harry and I. We have been together three years, we have been through a war and we still managed to come out the other side together. I am ready and so is he." Ginny finished as she pulled a sparkly blue dress out of her wardrobe. "What about this?" she asked. I shook my head, and Ginny proceeded to throw the dress over her shoulder and continued flicking through her wardrobe.

"So what about you and Draco, how's things going?" Ginny asked me.

"Things are going alright. I haven't seen him in a few days because he has been spending time with him mother while his father is back in Azkaban." I replied to him.

"Have you guys sealed the deal yet?" I glanced up at Ginny and looked back at my watch trying to avoid the question. "Have you guys even kissed yet?" I shook my head. "'Mione! You guys have been together since before Christmas. He dotes on you hand and foot. He loves you and you love him. How have you not kissed him yet?" I shrugged. In all honesty I don't know why we haven't kissed properly yet, but then looking back on it, a lot of things happened. It was a tricky time in my life. Organising a funeral, being kidnapped, N.E. , breaking through the Hogwarts House divide was hard enough. Draco finally came out of his shell, then the whole issue with Pansy and Lucius, the both of us are in no rush because we know that we have the rest of our lives to see what will happen, to see which way our lives are going to go. I'm excited to see where my life goes and what happens, that I have been hung up on the fact Draco and I still haven't kissed just yet. Deep in my thoughts, I glanced at my watch as the time continued to tick by, graduation is getting closer, and Ginny hasn't found a dress and I am still not ready.

"Ginny, we have to be at Hogwarts in under two hours. Have you found a dress yet?" I asked her as I started to stand up, and at this point Ginny turned around holding a deep green dress summer dress.

"This?" Ginny asked me seriously, and all I could do is smile in response.

"That's your dress." Ginny jumped up in joy as she tried on her dress, and looked at herself in the mirror. "You look beautiful Gin. Right I don't want to be a spoilsport, but I'm going to head home and find something to wear. Make sure you are at mine in an hour and a half so we can floo over to Hogwarts." I reminded her as I went to apparate home.

Once I got home I quickly jumped into a nice warm shower, and managed to clear my head. In an hour and a half, I will be at graduation. In an hour and a half I will find out the next step in my life. In an hour and a half I will say hello to friends, and hopefully say goodbye to some enemies for good. I climbed out of the shower and proceeded to get ready, beginning with taming my hair. After locating my wand, I performed a drying spell and used the potions that I ordered from Witch Weekly to de frizz my hair leaving my hair with a slight wave. Using quite a few pins I pinned my hair into an elegant up-do, before beginning to apply the little bit of makeup that I wear. Not much but just enough to keep an elegant natural look. And finally for my dress, I decided on a pale blue summer dress. It had a halter neck top and is figure hugging up till my hips where it flowed out towards my knees. I checked myself in the mirror and figured that I looked all right, before going into the study and picking up my graduation speech, when I heard Ginny apparate into my house.

"Hermione, where are you?" I heard her call out from the living room.

"Coming," I replied as I picked up my bag ensuring my speech was in there, and picked up my wand and headed downstairs.

"You look lovely Hermione," Ginny said when I entered, I smiled in response and handed her the pot with the floo powder. When we both had a handful each Ginny threw hers in watching the flames turn green before she stepped into the fireplace first calling to McGonagall's office. When the flames turned normal, did I throw my powder into the fireplace before stepping in.

When I arrived at McGonagall's office I saw Ginny standing near the door laughing with a group of people all standing with their backs to me. As I headed over I saw Ginny wave at me, causing the group to turn around and I came face to face with Ron and Harry. I ran over to them and they pulled me into a group hug.

"Hello Hermione," Harry beamed. I couldn't stop smiling at my two best friends when I heard another voice behind me.

"Granger."

I smiled in expectation as I turned around and came face to face with the man of my life.

"Malfoy," I replied with a smirk that he would be proud of. Draco walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting my off my feet. I smiled up at him as he placed my back on the floor gazing down at me with a soft smile on his face.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear so the others couldn't hear he didn't want to be embarrassed.

"I missed you too," I replied as I took hold of his hand and headed back over to my friends.

"So Hermione,"

"Yes, Ronald?" I replied as we all headed out of McGonagall office and we started to make our way over to the great hall.

"I feel like I should just get rid of the elephant or beetle in the room, but Skeeter…" he trailed off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny punch Ron in the arm while giving him a withering look.

"Yes, that bloody woman. I have written her a letter already with a little bit of a threat as a warning." I replied calmly as we made our way down the stairs.

"Threat?" Draco asked me with a look of pride in his eyes "Oh Gryffindor princess, how I fall in love with you a bit more each day."

"Well threat, blackmail a little warning. You know she's a unregistered animagus, well I told her that if she keeps prying into my business I may accidently inform the ministry of this fact. You know how the ministry likes their rules." I smiled.

"How did you know she was an unregistered animagus?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, how many times do we have to tell you, that you are not the brightest witch or wizard of our age. Your girlfriend is. She noticed in forth year you talking to Skeeter, when she was interviewing people for the Daily Prophet throughout the Triwizard Tournament. There is a reason why Skeeter reported the true story about Harry in fifth year, is because of Hermione's control over her." Ron answered. Draco's eyes darted between all of us in absolute shock. It still makes me laugh that after knowing of me for eight years, and getting to know me properly over the last year you would have thought he would be used to our stunts. We didn't hide it well over the years, and we did give him the brief overview of the antics when we finished school.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"Today marks the next vital stepping stone in our lives. Today marks the day that we become adults. Even though some of us have been of age for a couple of years this is a time where we no longer confined and protected within the safety of these school walls, but we branch out into the open world. Throughout our time here at Hogwarts, we have developed from naïve children into the strong adults that we are today. We developed our magical skills, we developed our social skills, friendships started. And some of the friends we have made here will some of our friends for life. These next few months will test these friendships, as the people you are used to constantly see everyday at school, start to move away build their own lives, careers and families. Keeping these friendships will only benefit us, as we need to remember that we are not alone, and there are other people in the same position. Lost and confused trying to find direction, trying to find out where we belong. This time eight years ago, I didn't even know that I was a witch, I planned on going to university and studying to the highest level I could and everything changes. We are all walking away from Hogwarts with the best education and human qualities that well help us throughout our lives. In the smallest moment life can change, friends can become enemy and enemies can become the love of your life. I think what I am trying to say is, I used to plan everything out in my life, and have complete control over the smallest details, but now the way to progress in life is to take each step at a time. Because it is hard to accurately predict the future, and even if you could why would you want to? Life is unpredictable, and its hard to hear it from me, you have go to have fun with it." I smiled as I finished my speech watching all of my previous teachers and fellow class mates stand up to applaud me on the graduation speech. Professor McGonagall made her way up to the front of the hall and stood by me.

"Each and everyone of you, passed your N.E. , and not only myself but the other teachers and Dumbledore would have been incredibly proud of you. The fact that you are all here knowing you have passed, even with the stresses of the last few years with the war between Voldemort, shows the sheer strength, determination and dedication that you guys have. After today, you will start to see the potential job opportunities arise, so take the chance and the offers with two hands. This is the real world students, and I will be damned if I see other people take jobs away from you. Congratulations Students, and let the celebrations begin!" McGonagall's Scottish accent echoed around the hall, as all of the students cheered.

* * *

**Hi guys, I know that this was a slow chapter, but I 'm just trying to set the pace. There will be a lot more character development over the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoyed this update, and Chapter 2 will be up later today, it is half written at this point. So bare with me, there will be action, betrayals, secrets all happening with the upcoming chapters so stay tuned :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Celebration

I made my way off the stage at the front of the Great Hall, and started making my way over to my friends. On the way many of my fellow housemates and class mates congratulated me on my speech, I smiled in thanks but I was more focused on finding my friends. Ten minutes later I eventually found Harry, Ron and Ginny in the middle of the hall surrounded by a large group of people.

"'ermione!" I heard a loud booming voice calling out from over the crowd. I looked up and saw Hagrid with a huge grin staring down at me. I smiled back as I made my way over to him.

"Hi Hagrid, how are you?" I asked him feeling his massive arms wrap around me in greeting.

"I'm great 'ermione, that was a great speech you did 'here." He congratualated me. The feeling of so many people appreciating my speech bought a warm and excited feeling to my stomach. I am proud that my classmates and the teachers liked it.

The night continued on with all the graduates drinking, talking to classmates and teachers and dancing until finally it was time for everyone to make their ways home.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

I arrived home with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco in tow. As soon as I dusted off the floo powder off my body I collapsed onto the sofa the alcohol making my body feel slightly fuzzy. Fuzzy in a good way none the less. Draco came and sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and I nestled into his chest. Ron proceeded to lay himself across the other available sofa leaving Harry and Ginny to cuddle on the floor at the edge of my sofa.

"It was a good night that, wasn't it guys?" Ron asked smiling to himself content with life.

"That it was Ronald. I can't believe that this is it, no more Hogwarts." I replied a sad feeling starting to sink in.

"No more teachers, no more getting into trouble."

"Well Ron, we can't guarantee that. You know how it goes, we don't go looking for trouble, trouble using finds us," Harry chipped in laughing as he was talking. He is so right, majority of the trouble that we found ourselves in we didn't hunt for specifically, it was usually that it found us and we happened to investigate it a bit more.

"When do you reckon we will hear from all the jobs that we applied for over the summer? Summer is almost over, and I want to move out of the Burrow." Ron said,

"Wow, who would have thought it, Ron Weasley starting to act like a mature adult for once," Draco sneered out of jest. Ron scowled at him and Harry, Ginny and I couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"Come on Ron, you walked right into that response. Out of all of us you are the least mature." Ginny added goading her older brother.

"Shut up Ginny," Ron said folding his arms in a strop.

"Awh, have we hurt ickle Won-Won's feelings?" Ginny laughed.

"Speaking of, I saw Lavender staring at you tonight Ron waiting for you to approach her and talk to her. I think she probably still likes you. She's probably waiting for you to realise that you have made a mistake and will take her back," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh Won-Won, I love you. Oh Won-Won I need you, you will always be the love of my life." I added in imitating Lavenders high pitch voice and incredibly high pitch squeal.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you," Ron scowled at us, his lower lip forming a childlike pout that made everybody laugh once again.

"Oh calm it Ron, stop acting like a child," Ginny said as she pulled the cushion from underneath Ron's head, causing him to bump his head on the arm of the sofa. I laughed as I watched Ron hold onto the back of his head in order to numb the pain.

"Gin, what in Merlin's name was that for?" Ron shouted finally sitting up straight for once since he arrived at my house.

"My butt was numb because you decided to take over the sofa!" Ginny replied giving Ron one of her most deadliest stares. A look that even I was frighten of, and it wasn't even pointed in my direction. I glanced at Ron, and he had yet to even flinch from Ginny's glare. Suddenly, the room had a tense and awkward vibe running through out, as Draco, Harry and I stared at the sibling war. I looked over at Harry, who was looking slightly nervous being situated to close to the ever-looming argument that was brewing. I looked over at Draco, and his eyes were bright in humour at the entire situation. Of course the Slytherin of the room, would have found this situation entertaining.

"So," I decided to break the awkward silence. "Who's up for Pizza?" I asked. And then as quickly as it arrived the tension and awkwardness vanished as the Weasley siblings realised that food took priority over their petty argument.

"Pizza, good idea Hermione. Where shall we order from?" Harry asked standing up and heading over to the landline.

"Why don't we just apparate to get the pizza, instead of using that two way Howler thing?" Draco asked puzzled. Harry and I shook our heads at the improvised name that Draco used.

"Telephone, Malfoy. This thing is called a tel-e-phone." Harry explained in a slow and patronising voice. He was obviously happy that he has one up on Draco when it comes down to the muggle world, because Draco sometimes…actually quite a lot of the time tries to rub in Harry's face, how little he sometimes knows of the wizarding community as he didn't grow up in it. I stood up and made my way over to the coffee table trying to ignore the death stares that were happening behind me between Harry and Draco, as I looked for a pizza menu. After flicking through a plethora of junk mail, and old letters I eventually found what I was looking for.

"Who wants what?" I asked, as I returned to me seat opening the menu and holding it out for everyone to see.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

I waved bye to Ron, Harry and Ginny as they apperated back to their homes. I turned to face Draco, and wrapped my arms around his neck as we were finally alone. I glanced over his shoulder, and saw that it was late. 2am late.

"Are you going back to the manor?" I asked him, knowing that he would most likely want to spend more time with his mother before branching out with his own life.

"I should get back, ideally. Mother will be wondering where I am. But…" and he hesitated, looking down towards the floor, suddenly in deep thought.

"But what?" I asked him softly, lifting his chin up so I could see his eyes. Eyes that were filled with confusion and confliction. "Draco?"

"I just feel that over the last few weeks, we haven't been able to spend much time together because I've been with Mother. Spending this evening with you and your annoying friends, just made me realise that I kind of miss you." He kind of blurted out, as if his mouth was no longer connected to his brain. But to be honest, I have felt the exact same way. It has been a while since it has been just the two of them together. Thinking back, it would be when they went on their first public date. Things have been hectic leading up to graduation. But how is this honestly going to work when they eventually find jobs, that without a doubt are going to be time consuming and energy draining. Between the two of us, we are both workaholics and perfectionists. _Snap out of this Hermione, there is no point thinking to far ahead, you are just going to psyche yourself out. Just take a deep breath and relax, you will think of something._ I took a deep breath in and smiled back at the love of my life.

"I have been thinking the same. How about we go out for lunch tomorrow? Somewhere nice, just the two of us?" I asked him, hoping that this suggestion will calm him down slightly so he is less confused. I watched as he slowly smiled, the smile reaching his eyes as he slowly nodded agreeing with the idea.

"Well, I best head back home then. I will pick you up here at one. Be ready." He smirked as he gave me a kiss on the forehead before taking a step back, and apperating away.

**Sorry for the delay, I can't believe it has been almost a year. This year had been incredibly hectic, and next year will be just as hectic. But I do hope that I will be able to update more regularly.**

**I know this is another slow chapter, but I had a massive brain wave in the direction I aim to take this story. The story will start to pick up the pace in the next coming chapters so stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Second Date

**Hermione POV**

Pacing. I was pacing. It was half past one, and Draco still hadn't arrived. He was meant to be here at one o'clock. And he is fully aware that I have to be on time for everything. It is part of being a perfectionist, and always wanting to be the best at everything I try to do. So where the hell is he? I thought he wanted to spend more time together it has been weeks. The least he could have done was send an owl to let me know he was going to be late. That's what a normal person with manners would do. And as much as Draco Malfoy can be annoying and self-centred, and as much as I hate Lucius Malfoy, he did teach Draco manners. It is the pure blood etiquette. Just be a man about it, for Merlin's sake. Eventually I stopped pacing and threw myself on the sofa, picking up the television remote from the coffee table, and switched on the TV.

It's two thirty now, and I have been aimlessly flicking through the TV channels, in vain an hope trying to find something to watch, but this is day time television for you. Suddenly, I heard a noise and a shuffle from upstairs. I jumped up from the sofa, wand in hand immediately. I made my way slowly upstairs in order to investige the strange noise, when I heard loud footsteps making their way across the hall to the stairs. These footsteps accompanied a slim man in a suit, with a head of well styled blonde hair. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. This boy was going to be the end of me. I lowered my wand, and made my way back down the stairs.

"Hermione, I have good news!" Draco exclaimed running down the stairs behind me in a way that was so unfamiliar and un-Malfoy-esque. I quickly turned around and glared at him.

"You best have a good reason as to how you are an hour and a half late Malfoy," I scolded him, heading over to the sofa in the living room and taking a seat. I watched as Draco closed his eyes as the revelation hit him.

"Hermione, love I am so truly sorry. I completely forgot." He sounded sincere as he took the seat next to me, taking my hands in his. I closed my eyes, feeling less angry and agitated then I did before he apologised. I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes and met the grey eyes belonging to my love.

"What's your good news then?" I asked him; obviously, it would have to be good for him to forget our lunch date.

"I have got a job. Me, a job," he said so excitedly, the smile not only on his face but reaching his eyes as well. My eyes widened from the sheer shock and happiness. Draco, has finally managed to get his first step into the outside world. I was so happy and so proud of him.

"Well done love! Which job did you get a reply from?" I asked him, knowing that he like everyone who graduated applied for a number of various job in their interest and just hoped to hear back from them. Reminiscent of the process of elimination within the job market.

"It's the internship to become an alchemist, and I get the chance to study underneath Nicolas Flamel's protégé Abigail Prentiss." He answered, the smile never leaving his face. Flamel…

"Wasn't he from France?" I asked slowly. Was he thinking of moving to France, or good forbid, attempting to commute that distance? Draco's eyes locked onto me as he analysed the expression on my face, realisation forming in his eyes as to why I asked this question.

"He is…well was. But Emily moved from France after Flamel and his wife died. And she moved to London no less, so we can indeed stay here. You know what, this is all thanks to you. If it wasn't for you being in my life last year, I doubt I would have finished with the grades I did, and applied for these jobs. You, Hermione Granger, whipped me into shape and made my hit those books, and I will be forever thankful to you." He smiled sending me waves of reassurance. Not that I needed reassurance, but I think he knows that I am not willing to move out of my childhood home as of yet. This being the only reminders of not only my parents, but the life I started to lead before magic became a part of it. I smiled at his answer, and did the one thing that felt natural. Both hands found their way immediately to his face to hold him, as I leaned in and finally did something that has been on the cards for a long time. A kiss. Not the cheek, not the forehead, nowhere other than his lips. His soft lips. The warmth from his mouth, sending what could only be described as electricity running through my body. After a brief moment, I pulled away looking Draco in the eyes. Shocked was the expression on his face, but that shock quickly disappeared into an expression I have not yet seen from him, one that I couldn't exactly pin point.

"I love you." He whispered as I felt his hand wind through my hair, before bringing my face towards his. Our lips connecting for the second time.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

**Draco POV**

It has finally happened. I have kissed many girls in my life, well not many but a fair few. I know what kissing is like. I am a good kisser…Kissing Hermione. Kissing Hermione, was something different altogether. It stirred up a feeling inside that I have only started to get used to recently, and that was the love I have for this insufferable no it all. The person who used to be the bane of my life, who used to make my blood boil just from looking at her overlarge teeth and incredibly bushy hair. Bushy hair that has been tamed over the years, to something sleek that I can feel between fingers, without the fear of getting them stuck.

We eventually broke away, but my hands remained within her hair. This is a feeling, and a texture that I can surprisingly get used to. I could feel the trademark Malfoy smirk appearing on my face. Suddenly something strong collided with my shoulder. After a moment of confusing, I realised that it was Hermione gentely punching me. My eyebrows slowly knotting together with puzzlement, waiting for an explanation.

"Stop the smirk," she warned me, her one eyebrow raised in what I am starting to realise more his her trademark look. I have seen her give Weaslebee and Potter this look before, especially when they used to ask her for help with homework that they without a doubt would leave it to the very last minute. Suddenly I jumped up from my seat, pulling Hermione up by her hands. I could see from her face, that this motion made her jump. I smirked, and before she could punch me again, I dragged her upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I heard her ask from behind me. I turned around and looked at her, feeling excited. I took a few steps towards her, closing the distance between us, my hands finding their way to her delicate waist. I could feel her arms slowly wrapping around my neck, watching me carefully clearly trying to work out what I was thinking. I leaned down to her, and I could feel her breath hitch in the process. Our foreheads gently resting together are lips a meer few centimetres away from each other.

"I need you to go get ready," I whispered to her, I could feel her body shaking from my slow breath hitting her body.

"For?" she whispered back, her breath sending shivers down my spine. I never thought Hermione would ever act like this. This bookworm, is showing me a completely different side to her.

"Later. I am going to take you out for dinner," I said letting go of Hermione and taking a few much needed step back. The fury in her eyes evident, due to the moments before hand.

"Why did you do that? Couldn't you have just asked me properly like a normal person?" she asked me, as her body slowly changed into the feisty girl that I knew all through school. The fire in her started to remind me of the time when she punched me in the face back in third year, and I did not want a repeat of that. I lifted my hands up in a mock surrender.

"I couldn't really pass up on the opportunity." I laughed, "we did have a first kiss today and all. But hurry up and get changed. I am taking you somewhere fancy," I informed her as I made my way out of her bedroom closing the door behind me. I heard a dull thud behind me. Hermione obviously throwing something at the door, most likely pretending its my head. I let out a small laugh, with the Malfoy smirk firmly in place as I made my way back downstairs.

**I hope this chapter was enjoyed. I am trying to show a different side to Draco. These first few chapters are proving difficulties to write because they are showing at the moment as the perfect couple. But perfection can only go so far, there is going to be a lot of emotional rollercoasters and twists happening later on, for you all to enjoy.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
